Just Friends
by Red Sundance
Summary: What will happen when Naruto leaves Konoha for ten years with Tsunade's permission? Will Sasuke be able to handle it or will he snap when, ten years later, Naruto shows up with six kids in tow? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** damn it! i thought i bought it, but i guess not.  
**By:** Red Sundance  
**Summary:** When Naruto leaves Konoha for ten years will Sasuke be able to handle it? Or will he snap when Naruto appears with six children in tow?

**Prologue: What I deserve…**

Naruto stared up at his ceiling. The flaking white paint reminding him more and more the he couldn't buy _new _paint. He didn't deserve the warmth that lay next to him. He didn't deserve the love that swelled whenever he thought of the person next to him. He knew he was being selfish. To love someone so completely, yet not letting them go for your own selfish reasons. To feel the love, to feel the warmth.

He crawled out of bed as quietly as he could, trying to keep from waking the sleeping figure in his bed. It didn't work.

" Naru?" called a voice husky from sleep.

" Yes, Sasuke?" whispered Naruto right next to the raven's ear. Hearing a contented sigh, Naruto walked quickly to the bathroom, desperate to relieve his blatter.

Then he crawled back in bed, next to the man that held his heart. He drifted to sleep shortly after.

Naruto stared into the toilet, confused. Kyuubi was supposed to keep him from getting sick. Well, that's what Kyuubi was _supposed_ to do. Feeling bile rising back up his throat, Naruto heaved again.

He sat back and wiped his mouth with toilet paper and sighed. This was the third day in a row that this had happened.

" Time to pay a visit to Tsunade-baa-chan." he mumbled. At least Sasuke was on an extended mission. If he saw Naruto heaving into the toilet he would have called Tsunade the first time it happened.

Naruto walked to the Kage tower with his head down. It was raining. The perfect weather for his mood.

Walking into the tower, Naruto plastered a fake grin to his face and walked towards Shizune.

" Hey, Shizune!" Even he could hear the fake enthusiasm in his voice. It didn't go unnoticed by Shizune, either.

" Ohayo, Naruto. Is something wrong?" Concern laced her voice, but at Naruto's vigorous head shaking she let it momentarily slide out of her mind. " Lady Tsunade is in her office." Naruto nodded and left Shizune to her work.

He knocked quietly on the Hokage's office door.

" Come in." stated a tired voice.

" Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling rude for interrupting her work.

" Naruto? What's with all the formality?" Tsunade was obviously confused.

" Uh, well, you see, I need you to check me out. I've been throwing up a lot and I get tired easily." Tsunade nodded and gestured for him to sit.

She spent thirty minutes checking over him, working her way down from his head to his heart. When she came to the vicinity of his stomach. Gasping, she pulled away from him.

" What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" He stuck to formality. He didn't want to make her mad when she was about to tell him what was going on.

" N-naruto, I don't know how to tell you this other then bluntly. You, Uzumaki Naruto, are pregnant." No. It couldn't be! He didn't deserve this…this love growing inside of him. He received so much, and gave nothing in return.

" Hokage-sama, I must ask you for a favor. I'm going to have to ask you for a leave of absence for an unlimited amount of time." Tsunade shook her head.

" The most amount of time I can give you is 10 years."

" I'll take it. I'll see you, Tsunade, in 10 years time." Naruto disappeared from sight and was home. He packed a bag full of supplies, a change of clothes, and two pictures. One was of team 7 when they were still only children, the other was a candid shot of Naruto an Sasuke. They had been walking through the market place when Sasuke had decided that it was time for Konoha to know about their relationship. He had grabbed Naruto, swung him around and planted a big, wet, kiss on his lips. Ino had taken a picture of it and with that one kiss, the SasuNaru fan club had been created, consisting of the old Sasuke fan club, with some new…..male members. Naruto quickly stuffed it into his bag.

He walked out of the apartment and headed for the Konoha gates, looking back only once. Then, he walked through the gates, knowing that he wouldn't be seeing them for a long time, yet.

Sasuke stared at Tsunade.

" What do you mean you gave him a leave of absence from the village? Why would he need a leave of absence anyway?!" his usually calm exterior was cracking. How could Naruto leave him?

" I have my reasons, and he has his. After all, it's only going to be 10 years. It's not like he's going to be gone forever." Sasuke flinched. 10 years? Why?

Then, he crumbled.

Falling to the ground on his hands and knees, Uchiha Sasuke, last heir to the Uchiha fortune, broke down and cried.

(A/N: ok, I know that is so OOC for Sasuke, but come on. Do you think that Sasuke would just sit there and be like 'wow, the guy I love just left for ten years with reasons unknown to me, with the Hokage's permission. What should I have for dinner tonight?' No. That is not how Sundance works. Or Suki. Or Ashley. I will have a few more moments of OOC in this FanFic, but I think the rest is very well written, and so does my friend Caser-maser [call her Yuki, or Duckie, or Lemur] so, if you feel like it, send me a review….a flame…..anything makes me happy. Jus remember, flames will be used to roast the bastard snake Orochimaru! I loves yah all!

-Red Sundance

**Chapter one: 3 more years**

Sasuke chewed on his left index fingernail. He chewed, chanting '3 more years' over and over in his head. Then he thought the name 'Naruto…' and bit down to hard on his finger. Said finger began to bleed.

" Damn it! Not again!" he reached for the medical tape he had bought seven years ago. He could take the small pain, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Sakura. Wrapping his finger with practiced prowess, Sasuke stared at his right hand. Every single finger on it had a small scar. From his chewing.

And Sasuke smiled. Because in three years he would have his Naru-chan back. But this time he wouldn't let him go.

Tsunade walked around the three bedroom apartment, satisfaction written all over her face.

" I'll take it. Arigato, Ebo-san. This place is perfect for my friend." the younger man merely smiled.

Tsunade pulled out her wallet and paid for the apartment.

" Arigato, Hokage-sama, arigato." nodded the young shinobi. This would pay for groceries for his wife. They were expecting. Tsunade nodded and looked around once more. She turned abruptly and left the apartment, one thought on her mind: three more years.

" Okay! We only have three years to get ready for this trip back to Konoha. Are you ready?"

" Hai, Chichi!" said six voices in unison.

" Alright, Renji try to finish that new genjutsu you started, Kaname work on your ninjutsu, Kon work on Rasengan, you're almost there, Ketsuki start the next combination of taijutsu, Kyo work with your katana, you've been focusing to mush on your shurikan and sendon, and Suki start healing the pile of ants you're brothers so kindly left for you in the courtyard." chorus of "Hai!" met Naruto's ears. He smiled.

He had trained his and Sasuke's children well. Now, all he had to do was wait. 'Three more years…'

**Chapter 2: The return to Konoha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one: 3 more years**

Sasuke chewed on his left index fingernail. He chewed, chanting '3 more years' over and over in his head. Then he thought the name 'Naruto…' and bit down to hard on his finger. Said finger began to bleed.

" Damn it! Not again!" he reached for the medical tape he had bought seven years ago. He could take the small pain, but he didn't want to get in trouble with Sakura. Wrapping his finger with practiced prowess, Sasuke stared at his right hand. Every single finger on it had a small scar. From his chewing.

And Sasuke smiled. Because in three years he would have his Naru-chan back. But this time he wouldn't let him go.

Tsunade walked around the three bedroom apartment, satisfaction written all over her face.

" I'll take it. Arigato, Ebo-san. This place is perfect for my friend." the younger man merely smiled.

Tsunade pulled out her wallet and paid for the apartment.

" Arigato, Hokage-sama, arigato." nodded the young shinobi. This would pay for groceries for his wife. They were expecting. Tsunade nodded and looked around once more. She turned abruptly and left the apartment, one thought on her mind: three more years.

" Okay! We only have three years to get ready for this trip back to Konoha. Are you ready?"

" Hai, Chichi!" said six voices in unison.

" Alright, Renji try to finish that new genjutsu you started, Kaname work on your ninjutsu, Kon work on Rasengan, you're almost there, Ketsuki start the next combination of taijutsu, Kyo work with your katana, you've been focusing to mush on your shurikan and sendon, and Suki start healing the pile of ants you're brothers so kindly left for you in the courtyard." chorus of "Hai!" met Naruto's ears. He smiled.

He had trained his and Sasuke's children well. Now, all he had to do was wait. 'Three more years…'


End file.
